


In Another Life

by deathRae94



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Angst, F/M, Separation, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathRae94/pseuds/deathRae94
Summary: Nathaniel laments over his lover.





	In Another Life

It was agonizing, being so close to her, and yet so far. He had paid for his father’s sins, and would continue to pay them for the rest of his life. Camber loved another, now… but he had never stopped loving her. He had never once wavered from his commitment to her. It wasn’t fair.

In another life, they were married, rearing children and ruling Amaranthine. In another life, there were no scheming fathers, no wretched darkspawn, no forces to keep them apart.

Yet he had seen the glances Camber tossed his way… did he have a chance, after all? 


End file.
